1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to treatment and recovery systems for solutions of soluble solids and, in particular, to a system for separating soluble solids, resulting from animal processing, from solutions discharged by the processing facility.
2. Description of the Art
In the animal processing industry solutions containing dissolved soluble animal proteins are an inevitable by-product of the processing operation. A type of solution that is unique to the fish processing industry is known as stickwater. This comprises a mixture of dissolved soluble fish proteins and water. Animal processing facilities are required by environmental and anti-pollution laws to treat solution by-products created during processing operations. In addition, it is often cost efficient to recover the soluble proteins from the solution for later use in a final animal product. This requires, as a first step in the treatment and recovery process, separating soluble solids, such as animal proteins and the like, from the solution resulting from the processing operation.
Presently, the typical method used for accomplishing this soluble solids separation step involves drying the soluble solids laden solution in evaporators. Condensate from the evaporation process is sometimes further treated and is then discharged. The soluble solids left behind will be further processed and/or discarded.
The evaporation method of separating soluble solids from solution, however, has the disadvantages of being very energy intensive and requires a high level of maintenance for the evaporators themselves. Therefore, a need exists to develop a separation process and system which consumes less energy and which is easier and less costly to operate and maintain.